


Manor

by Misaki_kaito



Series: The Dreams and Manor Verse [4]
Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misaki_kaito/pseuds/Misaki_kaito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wayne Manor has sheltered the Wayne family for centuries. The Guardian guards the Wayne children. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Manor

**Author's Note:**

> For my DrabbleFest. This one blew up on me.

Manor  


The Wayne Manor has existed for centuries, and was almost as old as Gotham itself. It was raised near the city, a child of Gotham and keeper of her bloodline. She sheltered and protected the Wayne family for centuries, always watching the children and making sure that no one would be harmed in her halls. 

But as time passed, the Manor only grew more and more worried for the children that left the house and only came back periodically. And for the children who left and never came back. There was so much that the Manor did not know about the world outside its walls. Gotham could only tell her bits of things. So it created a child of its own, that would be another guardian of the house. Its child guarded his charges in the Manor, but he guarded the main family in particular.

He regarded every child of the Wayne family as one of his own, and did what the Manor could not; he guarded them when they were out of her four walls, and watched them keenly, and reported back to her.

He Named himself Alfred Pennyworth, to give the children a name to call him. The Manor took care of the rest. He was always there, and no one thought it peculiar, since he had magic that made them believe nothing was wrong. And in fact, nothing was. The House sheltered, and the Guardian guarded. All was right in their world.

But then, there was only one of the pure line left. Bruce.

His parents, dead, where neither Alfred nor the Manor could protect them. Bruce was traumatized, angry, bitter.  Bruce left his family, his Manor, his heritage in search of peace he could no longer find with them. It was years before the young master returned. But he returned changed. He was no longer like a caged tiger, pacing restlessly, denied freedom. He had a purpose, one that changed Guardian, Manor and Gotham itself.

He Named himself the Batman, a Name that would forever be carved into the heart of Gotham, in the halls of Wayne Manor. He fought each and every night he could, to drive out the evil in the shadows of Gotham. He found love in many forms, and an unlikely heir from a mistaken tryst. Though the heir was unacknowledged at birth and born outside of the Manor, she was just happy to have the line continued through blood, and for the blood to have come home, where he belongs. Alfred took care of his many charges, caring for them as if they truly were his sons. (In a sense, they were. Those who enter Wayne Manor with love in their hearts for the bloodline always have a place there.)

There were a few strange ones to enter the Manor. They were from far, far away, their bloodlines older than any of those on Earth. They were of foreign soil and Houses, yet found homes and another House. They each loved one of her children, and because of their love, she was only too happy to let them in.

The children in the Manor delighted her, for they were as varied as the stars, with love for each other uniting them under one House and Manor. She was no longer just Wayne Manor. She was Home.


End file.
